lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
SERIOUSLY?
The following is a DeviantART journal of MrBigDog (AngryDogDesigns on DA), who came up with the plague upon the Jeff fandom known as Jane The Killer. The artist formerly known as Furbaringshitbrick, and the other CreepyPasta admins (who are ClericOfMadness's ass-kissing meat puppets), I got one question... Are you having fun? No, seriously. I wanna know. Are you having fun dragging an already-outdated issue into the ground just to get a sexual jolly? You still running your mouths about Jane the Killer being a Mary Sue and "Your story sucks get on with your life" is getting really old and I am growing sick and tired of it. The only thing I got over was the majority of Jane haters and bashers a like. If you wanna hate, if people wanna hate, I don't give a shit. Haters are gonna hate, SO FUCKING WHAT! Let them hate! In the fandom world, there are lovers and haters, and if there weren't any haters, the world would be a boring place. Again, let me reiterate.. Are you having fun? Having fun beating a dead horse and bringing up an issue that NOBODY CARES ABOUT?! You going on my creepypasta page and unleashing your bitchy, douchey opinions like mortar fire went well as a fart in church. Who are you trying to impress? Who are you trying to make proud of you? I'm only gonna tell you this one, you need to be raped viciously in the ass... by logic and reality. Jane the Killer is a fictional serial killer and horror character of my own making. I created her because I wanted to share something of mine with the rest of the world and she's already gone viral, and I know that must break your heart and you do nothing but talk to your little high school friends and fellow Beliebers, posting your sob stories. Excuse me, fur. How old are you? 14 years old?! WERE YOU BORN IN 1999? Your profile says you're 31, but you have the mentality and personality of a 14-year-old "Mean Girls" reject constantly on the rag. Having PMS ain't your saving grace, little missy. And when Jane Killed Jeff, Jane lovers cheered while sociopathic Jeff Fan Girls (who I don't have a problem with now) just acted like their boyfriend was murdered. If I didn't have respect and liked Jeff the Killer, too, I wouldn't have made recent designs paying tribute to him. Again, let me just say that Jane and Jeff are fictional creepypasta monsters. Jeff, especially, he is not Edward Cullen, he is not your favorite playgirl centerfold or cute boy next door. If Jeff the Killer was real and you asked him on a date, the only who you're going to see on your date is St. Peter. Jeff would rather see you die than have you naked and in bed waiting. He doesn't care about you. Not at all. When I first discovered creepypasta.wikia.com, it used to be a fun and awesome place to post and share stories, but now it's gone to hell in a hand basket and some of its contributors are starting to leave. You've gone from being awesome and fun to totalitarian. In short, YOU HAVE BECOME THE NEW FOURTH REICH! The only two people as far as the creepypasta world is concerned that I have met, who are more decent than you and I happen to consider one of them my friends-- MrCreepyPasta, and TheCreepyDark. At least MrCreepyPasta read Jeff vs. Jane, and I considered that an honor because no one would have ever done that. TheCreepyDark, an awesome british boy who is like my drinking buddy across the pond. He is one of the nicest guys I will have ever met. Those two boys have not drunk the kool-aid of ClericOfMadness. But unfortunately, you have. ClericOfMadness is not your messiah, savior, or God. He is just an insecure failed hack writer who allows people to do his dirty work for him because someone made a few typographical errors and wines just like a spineless, spoiled rotten child king? Do you enjoy doing everything Unkie Cleric tells you? Do you enjoy being his ass-kissing yes men? You realize he don't give two shits about you? So who is to blame for your site now becoming total shit? Adolf Cleric. If I ever hear you try to bring up an issue that is long gone and closed for discussion, I'm seriously gonna ignore your rants. I like to write CreepyPastas myself because I do it for fun and to share with the rest of the world. When it comes to people writing Pastas on your precious piece of shit wiki, you block them because of a few errors they made and hold rules over their head like a death sentence. You can go kiss my furry canine ass for all I care. It'll be a cold day in hell when a bunch of tyrannical, heartless admins who follow a false god (ClericOfMadness) when they try to take over the world. Let me remind you. You're not tyrants. You're just a bunch of lonely, stupid, geeky, comic-con nerds who can't write to save their own lives. So get the fuck out of my yard before you become my new chew toy. And just remember, your fans are what make you. Not some stupid lonely hack writer and wanting to please random Beliebers, and Twat-light fan girls. Your proctologist called, and they found your heads buried up Uncle Cleric's ass. ADIOS, MOTHERFUCKERS! (sorry, i accidentally deleted it) FURBEARINGBRICK'S NOTE: This was apparently spurred by me telling him that my version of the Jeff mythos, in particular my badass interpretation of Jane (a saber-toothed cat who can turn into any animal and fire her fist like a rocket? Yes, please!) is superior to his crappy Jeff vs. Jane mythos. Somebody's jeaaaaaloooous. UPDATE: Color me-un-fucking-surprised. Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Rants Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Wall of Text